


You Made This?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [49]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You made this?”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/A





	You Made This?

“Happy birthday!” You open the door, to see Steve standing there, a large cake tin in his hands, hair slicked back, jacket on. You smiled at him, gesturing for him to come in. 

“Thanks, what’s that?” 

“I made you a cake. It’s your birthday after all.” You watch him place it on the coffee table in the living room, before turning back to you with a nervous smile. It was a good looking cake, not perfect or professional looking, but it looked tasty. The thought that Steve of all people had made it, made you smile. 

“You made this?” 

“I wanted you to have proper cake for your birthday, and I know I could have just bought one but...I wanted to try and it probably sucks and tastes like shit but...I wanted to try. For you.” 

You close the distance between the two of you, hands reaching up to cup his face, his own falling to your hips, as you lean against him. “ _Thank you”._ Reaching up you press your lips to his, smile against them, a brief thank you. You’re not sure how to express how much it means to you that he put that much effort in. No one, besides your parents, had ever taken the time to make you a cake for your birthday before. 

“I’m sure it tastes as good as it looks, babe.” You didn’t doubt for a second that you’d pretend it was amazing even if it tasted horrible, just to see that smile stay stuck on his face.


End file.
